The Suicide Mission
by PepsiAngel
Summary: Dean asks Parvati to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. However, she is already going with Harry. I smell drama...


The Suicide Mission  
**by **_PepsiAngel  
_

****

Disclaimer: All the good stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot is a creation of my imagination. Dean doesn't have much of a personality so I helped J.K. and developed one for him.   


****

Author's Note: This fic, that strangely has nothing to do with suicide, is a counterpart to my story The Yule Ball Affair. Anyway, I'm sure you could read this one separately and understand it. Many reviewers suggested a sequel, so I'm giving them one. Okay, read and review.

"Yule Ball?" repeated Seamus Finnigan in shock.   


"Yes, Yule Ball, it has to do with the Triwizard competition," Dean Thomas explained.

Seamus asked nonchalantly, "Oh, right. So when is this ball?"

"December seventeenth."

"WHAT?" shouted Seamus. Dean snickered as Seamus glanced around the common room self consciously before adding in disbelief, "But that's in two weeks."

He nodded, "Yeah, so you better find a date and sharpen your dancing skills."

While Seamus glanced at the ground, looking as if asking for a date was a fate worse then death. Silently, Dean agreed. Where did Dumbledore get off, making them ask girls to a ball? Even worse, once they got there they would actually have to _dance_. He had a very good idea who he would like to go to the ball with, but actually asking her would be a huge mission. Though, once he actually gathered up the courage he knew she would most likely accept.

"You're going to ask Lavender, right?" inquired Dean.

Seamus shook his head forcefully. He groaned and got ready to argue, "Why not? You know you want to, and she would say yes."  
  
"No, Lavender would never say yes to me," snorted Seamus.  


"She likes you! Parvati told me the other day," continued Dean. He wasn't going to stop until his friend agreed. Now, you probably think he is just being a concerned friend, right? Wrong. That was part of it, naturally, but he would also benefit. If Seamus had already asked Lavender then inviting Parvati would be easier for him.  
  
This was met with a simple raise of one eyebrow. Yet Dean tried once more, "She's always flirting with you-"  


"And every other fourth year male," finished Seamus with a slight smile.

Dean finally got desperate enough to try his back up plan. The one he knew would work, but was only for emergencies. " Whatever man. I'm asking Parvati and I really think you should ask Lavender."

He walked out of the common room and, without looking back, could almost see the surprise on Seamus' face. It wasn't until he was all the way into their dormitory that he realized that he had just put himself into quite a predicament. 

__

  
Well, it's no big deal, asking her to the dance, he told himself. Unfortunately, this didn't make him feel any better about the task that lies ahead.  
  
* * *

  
It was one week later and the two friends were sitting in the common room, as usual. Their discussion had turned to the ball as it always did when conversation ran low.

"I just cannot do it," sighed Seamus.

"Have you even tried," asked Dean amusedly. He would have rolled his eyes at Seamus' dejected tone if he had not been feeling the exact same way.

"Of course, right before breakfast," replied Seamus. "I said Lavender, she said what, and I just went blank."

Dean knew the feeling, he had planned to invite Parvati several times but each moment had just seemed… off. Or maybe it was because he was such a prat that he could not form the words to ask her. _I mean, c'mon, how hard is it to say 'will you come to the ball with me'?_ He demanded in his head.  


"I think I'm going to ask Parvati tomorrow." The words just tumbled out before he could stop them. Why was it that he could always speak perfectly fine when he really, really didn't want to but when he needed words they failed him?

"Why not today," said Seamus.  


Dean flushed, bringing a hint of pink to his chocolate skin. "I've got a good feeling about tomorrow, that's all."

Seamus smirked, prompting Dean to demand, "What?"

After breakfast that day, Dean walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. He wanted to savor the feeling of peace that surrounded him right then, before returning to the hustle and noise of the common room. He entered the room and immediately noticed Seamus standing still as a statue, staring in awe at what appeared to be the stairs.

He walked over to Seamus, and gave him a weird look. "What's up?"  
  
"I just invited Lavender to the ball." Seamus somehow managed to say.  


Dean silently prayed, "Did she say no?" 

The other boy muttered that she had said agreed. "Alright!" exclaimed Dean.   


At this time two distinctively familiar giggles broke the quiet of the still near empty common room. The few Gryffindors occupying it went back to what they were doing after the squeals and excited giggles were quickly stifled.

Seamus was finally snapped out of his shock by the disruption. "I just couldn't believe it."

"Well, believe it. 'Cause you are going to the Yule Ball with Lavender." Dean walked off to play chess, chuckling to himself in sheer joy. He was _definitely _asking Parvati now.

He waited until the next afternoon when they were all headed for lunch in the Great Hall. Lavender and Parvati were especially giggly but he figured it to be a side affect to Seamus' asking Lavender to the ball.

"Hey, Parvati," he called and gestured at her. 

  
She stopped, muttered to Lavender to go on without her, and positively skipped over to him. "Hey! Whaddya need?"   


She was glowing and looked like an angel sent from heaven, so much that he glanced at her head to check for a halo. Of course there was no halo, but he would not have been surprised if there was one.

He almost lost his ability to speak but hurriedly let words spill out from between his lips before his jaw could seemingly lock up, as it always did around Parvati lately. "The Yule Ball is coming up."

Unfortunately, they weren't the RIGHT words.

She nodded and glanced at the door impatiently, giving him a not-so-subtle hint. "Well, it is really soon and I don't have a date. If you don't either, which you probably do I know, we could go together."

She just stared at him.

  
He felt himself begin to sweat and he bit his lip. This was such a stupid idea; he didn't know why he had even asked. "Just as friends, I mean, I am not saying you have to be my girlfriend."

She continued to stare at him. Little did he know Parvati's mind was working fast… well, as fast as her mind could. She was trying to remember what Teen Witch Weekly had said about letting guys down easy.

"Not that I don't want you to be, I just thought you might not want to be my boyfriend. I mean, my girlfriend. It could just be as friends." It faintly occurred to him that he was seriously screwing up but once he started talking he could not stop. 

Parvati felt awful for him, but it was sort of funny at the same time. If you had a sick sense of humor, that is. "No, that's not it, it isn't about us." 

Dean frowned in confusion. Call him crazy but that was precisely what he thought going to the ball together was about.

"I would like to go with you," began Parvati. His heart dropped to his knees.

Parvati nodded, encouraging herself to go on. "I have already been asked though. I'm going with Harry but thank you for inviting me." She stood up taller; she had done a good job of letting him down. The Teen Witch Weekly writers would be proud.

Dean swallowed hard. "Yeah, your welcome."  
  
Parvati smiled at him, obvious to the fact that she was breaking his heart. "I'll see ya around Dean."  


She galloped away, leaving him to trudge up to his dorm sadly, forgetting all about lunch. He didn't feel very hungry anymore.  


* * *


End file.
